Veronica Dross
Born to the leader of SCAR, Ivan Dross, Veronica was raised to perform to the highest possible standards, both physically and mentally. Her father began training her in physical combat. In school, she was the highest-achieving student, not because of natural intelligence, but her high willpower. She had also bagan to train as an archer, hitting bullseyes by the end of her first week already. However, her father would start to place unreasonably high expectations on the poor girl. He told her he loved her, but he was often cruel and verbally and physically abusive towards her, forcing her to endure immense physical challenges in extreme climates, and claim that he was only giving her a head start for her training. This only began to worsen when her mother died of an unknown disease, causing him to become even colder and more distant. After she finished her advanced training, he crossed the line when he hired a group of criminals to jump her while she was alone one night. Despite her eliminating them, she was beside herself with anger when her father explained himself. She attacked him, and Ivan, despite his age, was still a very good combatant. In a blind rage, she reached for her knife and slashed his eye. After all things considered, Veronica decided that she had enough. She left with the intention of abandoning her father, SCAR, Skymar, and most likely her old life all together. She ventured to a small a small industrial area of Luthorn. She had heard stories of a humanoid being with dual swords, with a suit that was somehow able to ignite one sword with lightning and the other with fire. She tailed the being into an abandoned warehouse building, only to find him disappeared. A few seconds later, the strange man jumped down behind her and pinned her to the ground. “Why are you following me?!” he growled in a frightening, demonic voice. “I’m on the run from a man named Ivan Dross and his secret organization, they’re called SCAR!” “Ivan Dross?” “Yes!” “I know who that man is, I know what he’s capable of, and I know what happened to his father. I had nothing to do with that!” “Please just let me go, I’m not going to harm you. If you had nothing to do with it, then I can help you find a safe place to hide.” “Why should I believe you? You’re probably going to call in a strike team the second I walk out of here.” “Because, Ivan Dross is hell-bent on taking people like you down, and he will stop at nothing to kill anyone with special abilities. His father’s death was only the beginning. His wife died of a disease and he blamed it on sorcery, and even though you’re not a sorcerer, he wants you dead just the same. He’s building up his forces and weapons and he will come for you.” (laughs) “Let them come after me, and see what follows! I am but one man, but, well, let’s just say I’m not exactly like anyone you’ve seen. And even if what Dross is planning works and they neutralize me, you cannot fathom what is waiting for them on the other side of the universe! At all! I’ve seen things that will make people such as the Zulyrian Peacekeepers or the Tyrak Special Forces cower in fear! And that leads me to another question, how do you know so much about Dross’s past?” “I’m his daughter.” “That’s humorous, I wouldn’t expect you to have a sense of humor like that. You mean to tell me that psychotic man actually got married and had a child?” “Like I said, he didn’t truly lose his mind until my mother died. When I completed my advanced training, he hired a bunch of murderers and rapists to break into my house and try to kill me. HIS OWN DAUGHTER. I killed them, but after that, I refused to acknowledge that psychopath as my father ever again. I wasn’t sure what I’d do if I found you, but now that I did, I need to start a new life and I kind of need a place to stay.” “That is… just appalling. I have no words. I apologize for my initial reaction, I was just on edge.” “Oh no, I only thought I’d ask, you don’t have to…” “No, you’re fine, it gets lonely sometimes.” Later, in Sorath’s ship... “I can’t believe what he did to you, and he locked you in a cellar! “I never really knew my own parents. My father left and died he same day I was born, funny enough, and my mom died as well. Can I let you in on a secret?” “Well, it’s pretty much just you and me, so you can tell me.” “I was a part of Novus Ordo. Not a new recruit, not an infantryman. I wasn’t even an officer. I was part of Lord Dominus himself’s inner circle, as his personal assassin. I was right up there with Zarnaeus, the Spectress, Alekai, and Tritus. I’m the one who assassinated all those leaders, wiped out a bunch of outposts, you get the picture. I’m so sorry, I just couldn’t keep it to myself.” “No, that’s… thank you for telling me. It took a lot of courage to leave them like that, you did the right thing. And you’re going after those same people all on your own?” “Yes.” “My goodness, maybe you are insane. But that’s alright, because I’ll be right there with you. I’m done with Dross and his schemes. Novus Ordo must be stopped, but Dross has gone insane with power and once Dominus is out of the picture, he will just replace him. You and I can just leave both of them, Dross and Dominus, behind.” Three years later… A small dropship appeared, and out stepped Alan Stavries, the soldier who helped motivate Sorath through his training. Sorath ordered Veronica to hide in the farmhouse, seeing as she was with child, and he did not want her to be endangered. Sorath conversed with Stavries, and as he explained to his former friend that he did not want to harm him, a trigger happy soldier that had grown to dislike Sorath over the years shot at him, but the soldier next to him tried to move him, and the bullet grazed Veronica’s arm. With that, Sorath grabbed Stavries by the neck and threw him through the nearest window, causing the team to open fire. Sorath grabbed Veronica and jumped out of the back door, taking her into the forest. Stavries, angry at the soldier for firing, berates him and states he wanted to do this with as little violence as possible. They chase him into the forest, and the soldiers firing ruthlessly at him. Several of the bullets hit Veronica, killing her. The soldiers find the heartbroken Sorath crying over the killed Veronica’s corpse. The team continued the assault, and Sorath unleashed his full powers. He effortlessly slaughtered the soldiers, and as he confronted Stavries, the final survivor, he promised him mercy, only to be captured by Dominus. Category:Characters